1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a fuse structure, an e-fuse comprising the fuse structure and a semiconductor device comprising the e-fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by performing a fabrication (FAB) process in which cells having an integrated circuit are formed by repeatedly forming a predetermined circuit pattern on a substrate, and a package assembly process in which the substrate having cells are packaged in units of chips.
In addition, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process for inspecting electrical characteristics of the respective cells is performed between the FAB process and the package assembly process, and defective cells are sorted through the EDS process. Defective cells are replaced by pre-fabricated redundancy cells, so that the device can operate normally, thereby improving the throughput of the semiconductor device manufacturing process. The replacement process is typically performed by cutting a fuse on a wire connected to a defective cell.